


Как быстро наступают перемены

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Drama, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rimming, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Дженсен — восходящая футбольная звезда, но его второй год обучения проходит совсем не по плану.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changes Come Around Real Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272288) by lotrabc. 



Дженсен Эклз живет в городе Ричардсон, штат Техас.

Особые приметы этого местечка: телефонные компании и удушливая жара. Впрочем, миром Дженсена всегда был футбол. Пот, заливающий глаза, пальцы в засохшей грязи, финал, когда вся старая добрая лучшая команда школы блюет в урны от изнеможения — да, он любил все это. Поскольку в городе не было колледжа, старшая школа стала его главной достопримечательностью. Неплохо играй, сделай так, чтобы все запомнили твое имя — и вот ты герой.

Такая жизнь ему нравилась.

Дженсен полагал, что футбол в его крови. Его отец играл, вышел даже на региональный уровень и подарил ему «Нерфовский» футбольный мяч, как только убедился, что сын уже может удержать его в своих пухленьких пальчиках. Футбол был королем в домашнем царстве Эклзов, и родители никогда не давали Дженсену забыть, что это не просто игра, а золотой билет в хороший колледж. Никто не ожидал, что он поступит в университет, никто не следил за его успехами, но — вуаля! — он идет к своей цели. Множество друзей, прекрасное будущее — жизнь была хороша.

Однако заключительные игры сезона ему пришлось наблюдать с трибуны. В школе за год все поутихло, поток звонков и приглашений на вечеринки, которые он обычно выбрасывал, давно иссяк. Этим летом его ожидало однообразное времяпрепровождение: целыми днями он должен скрываться от родителей и своего бывшего лучшего типа друга Джареда.

В последний раз, когда Дженсен видел его, все закончилось тем, что Джареду в лицо прилетел кулак весьма раздраженного Эклза. Понимаете, второй год обучения проходил совершенно не по плану, а ведь он даже еще не закончен.

Потому что Дженсен забеременел.

***

 

Дженсен почесывает шею, бредя на кухню, где горит слишком яркий свет.

Он чувствует, что в доме кто-то есть: его еще не проснувшийся мозг понимает это по тому, как воздух обдувает его большой живот, который белая футболка не может прикрыть полностью — она слишком мала. Несмотря на это, он инстинктивно натягивает ткань вниз, смущенно пытаясь прикрыться, когда замечает родителей, сидящих за покрытым цветочной скатертью столом.

— Доброе утро, — пытается начать разговор мать, откусывая тост. Отец, как обычно, молчит, прячась за газетой. Дженсен вздыхает про себя, жалея, что не поспал еще подольше, чтобы они уже ушли на работу.

Отвернувшись, он открывает застекленную дверцу и начинает шарить в буфете в поисках чего-нибудь аппетитного, например, упаковки шоколадных «Поп тартс», которую вроде как прячут где-то на задних полках буфета. После бесплодных поисков он удовлетворяется хлопьями, вытаскивает стул из-за стола, запускает руку в коробку и засовывает полную горсть в рот.

— В этом доме нет ничего съедобного, — жалуется он с набитым ртом.

Мать бросает на него взгляд.

— У тебя ноги не переломаны, вполне сам сможешь съездить в магазин. Может быть, пора поменять отношение к жизни? Твое плохое настроение негативно сказывается на здоровье ребенка. — Она опускает свой тост и окидывает его изучающим взглядом. — Когда вообще ты в последний раз выходил из дома?

Дженсен молча жует.

— Возьми чашку, Дженсен, — велит отец, не отрываясь от газеты. Боже упаси их взглядам встретиться, когда они находятся в одной комнате. Вздыхая, Дженсен подталкивает коробку к середине стола.

— Ну, конечно, все только ради ребенка. Какие-нибудь неотложные новости с Ближнего Востока, пап? — спрашивает он с недюжинной долей сарказма. — Это может пригодиться для ребенка.

Отвечает ему мать, очень спокойно:

— Боже, Дженсен, как будто ты не знаешь, где я работаю. Я только говорю, что чем легче проходит твоя беременность, тем быстрее все кончится, и ты снова сможешь думать об игре.

— Ну, да, конечно, — отвечает Дженсен холодно, вцепляясь в край стола и не поднимает взгляда, пока мать обсуждает сама с собой какую-то статью, в которой приводились результаты анонимного анкетирования по поводу того, как чувствуют себя омеги в спортивных командах.

Посередине ее монолога отец тихо выходит из комнаты.

***

 

— О’кей, рейку Б нужно вставить в паз Б, но я не могу… — мама безуспешно пытается вставить деревянный брусок на предназначенное ему место. У стены стоит Дженсен и без всякого интереса наблюдает, как она сражается с кроваткой из IKEA. Мать неделю уговаривала его помочь ей собрать кроватку. Однако сейчас у него не больше энтузиазма, чем в тот день, когда мама только купила ее.

— Ты вообще обращаешь на меня внимание?

— Да я стою от тебя всего в двух футах!

Она опирается на частично собранную кроватку и устало отводит выбившуюся прядь волос со лба.

— Это не моя кроватка. И не мой ребенок будет спать здесь, — вот и все, что она говорит, оставляя его одного в комнате, и Дженсен смотрит на кроватку так, словно это осиное гнездо.

Справедливость ее слов неожиданной и нежеланной тяжестью ложится на его душу. Он специально избегал думать об этом, даже во время визитов к врачу, даже когда его живот начал расти, даже когда его жизнь рухнула. Наклонившись, он поднимает деревянную рейку и после пары попыток умудряется загнать ее в паз.

До беременности он вообще редко думал о том, что значит быть омегой. О том, что однажды в нем может зародиться другая жизнь. Это была одна из тех тем, которую он никогда не обсуждал с другими людьми. Фактически никто, кроме семьи и доктора, понятия не имел, кто он такой.

И тому была весомая причина — иерархия.

Быть бетой стало настолько обычным, как быть шатеном, всем было на это наплевать. Но если обнаруживалось, что ты альфа, слухи об этом распространялись мгновенно. Это было статусно. Существовал тупой стереотип, что этот выигрыш в генетическую рулетку каким-то образом делал человека образцом мужественности и крутизны.

Он вспомнил старшекурсника, Карлсона, который даже использовал свою «альфовость» в качестве аргумента во время выборов в студенческий совет. Во время дебатов он объяснял с дерьмовенькой улыбочкой на лице, что он вроде как прирожденный лидер. И народ это схавал. Хотя и не все альфы были такими уродами. К чести Джареда, признавал Дженсен, тому было очень далеко до уровня карлсоновой угребищности.

С другой стороны, омегой Дженсен был достаточно сообразительным, чтобы скрывать свой живот, пока мог. А когда уже не смог, начались пристальные взгляды и приводящее в бешенство постоянное ощущение, что люди начинают обсуждать тебя в ту же секунду, когда ты поворачиваешься к ним спиной. «Неизвестная болезнь» усадила его на скамейку до конца спортивного сезона. Практически все его так называемые друзья внезапно стали слишком заняты, чтобы общаться с ним.

Он был фриком, а Джареду полагалось быть богом. Принимать аплодисменты в зале, на работе. Дженсен ненавидел его, школу, весь мир, который сказал ему: «Эй, ты совершаешь хорошие проходы, но сейчас, после шестнадцати, твоя жизнь кончена». Но никто и не говорил ему, что мир справедлив, что в нем не правят интриги и долбанные двойные стандарты.

Но несмотря на это, он вовсе не жалеет, что не родился альфой. В том, чтобы быть омегой, есть единственная проблема: та хрень, которую этот мир приписывает омегам. Он мог бы ненавидеть весь полный стереотипами мир, но устал ненавидеть себя, загремевшему в такую стереотипную ситуацию. Нет, ему не нужно быть альфой. Он даже не желает быть обычным бетой.

Ему просто хочется, чтобы он оказался чуть более умной омегой.

***

 

Пара ребят искоса смотрит на него, когда он начинает переходить перекресток в их направлении. Проходя мимо, Дженсен слышит, как один из них глубоко вздыхает, улавливая его запах. Он сжимает кулак, стискивает челюсти, изо всех сил стараясь контролировать себя, — сейчас он готов взорваться в любую секунду.

— Эй, курочка-несушка, — кидает ему в спину один из них. — К тебе уже выстраивается очередь после того, как ты раздвоишься?

Дженсен безрассудно бросается к ним с кулаками. И это, конечно, глупее всего: даже два таких умника не станут затевать драку с глубоко беременным парнем при всех.

— Не знаю, парень, — говорит он с сомнением в голосе, — то, как ты тут стоишь и корчишь из себя крутого, заставляет меня думать, что у тебя какие-то проблемы с размером.

Сказав это, Дженсен удаляется. Он слышит ржание приятеля этого чувака, когда заворачивает за угол и открывает звякнувшую колокольчиком дверь в переполненное заведение быстрого питания. Там в углу, уже набив рот картошкой фри, сидит Чад. Раньше он всегда больше общался с Джаредом, несмотря на то, что был вместе с Дженсеном в одной команде. Но сейчас, когда количество друзей Дженсена резко уменьшилось, Чад оказался одним из немногих, поддержавших его.

Дженсен честно никак этого не ожидал.

— Что случилось, чувак? — Чад кивает Дженсену, когда тот осторожно протискивается в кабинку, оберегая живот.

— Спасибо, что подождал, — язвительно замечает Дженсен, глядя на полусъеденный заказ.

Чад усмехается:

— Ты и так жрешь в два раза больше, чем я. Теперь мы квиты. В следующий раз не будешь так долго ковылять сюда.

— Иди на хрен, — говорит Дженсен, не разжимая зубов, затем вытягивает шею и изучает меню. Он идет к стойке и возвращается с пакетом, полным гамбургеров, усаживается обратно в кабинку, и несколько минут они просто едят в дружелюбном молчании. Гораздо приятнее после дома.

Вскоре Чад комкает в шарик пустую упаковку и решает понаблюдать, как Дженсен ест, словно изучая его. На его счастье, Дженсен слишком голоден, чтобы сразу велеть ему прекратить это, хотя в конце концов впивается в него взглядом с четким «Что?» в глазах.

— Прости, прости, — начинает разговор Чад. — Это просто все еще немного странно для меня. Я имею в виду, что именно ты…

— Оказался омегой? — вздыхает тот.

— Нет, чувак, залетел. Я смотрю на твое лицо и все еще вижу в тебе кэпа, который орет на меня, если я ленюсь на тренировках или не могу скрыть, что я с похмелья, но затем я смотрю вниз… — он присвистывает. — Впрочем, я всегда чувствовал, что вы с Джаредом мутите…

— Тогда сделай мне одолжение и запомни вот что, ладно? — прерывает его Дженсен. — Иногда хватает и одного траха, чтобы все похерить.

Чад переваривает эту информацию около минуты, затем продолжает:

— Так как, ты планируешь после всего этого обрести былую форму? Вернуться в команду в следующем году?

Этот вопрос заставляет его опустить бургер, в который он было собрался впиться зубами.

— Я не знаю, — произносит он осторожно. Дженсен все еще не может облечь в слова свое ощущение, что эта часть его жизни уже закончена. — Мама, кажется, так и считает, — говорит он вместо этого. — Но мой отец по большей части ведет себя так, словно я умер, так что к консенсусу родители не пришли.

Его телефон начинает вибрировать, и он достает его из кармана, хотя не так уж и много людей могут ему теперь позвонить.

Телефон сообщает ему, что у него пропущенный вызов от Джареда. Дженсен собирается стереть сообщение, но палец на секунду медлит над кнопкой.

— Джаред, — Чад не спрашивает, он утверждает.

— Что с ним? — пытается усыпить бдительность друга Дженсен.

— Он говорит, что ты до сих пор не отвечаешь на его смски.

— Ну да, я знаю, он прямо плачет-рыдает по этому поводу, — Дженсен закатывает глаза. — Наверное, поэтому он устроил вечеринку в прошлый уикенд?

Зная Чада, можно сказать, что он редко внимателен к словам собеседника. Однако сейчас он слушает Дженсена и прерывает его:

— Пойми, я знаю, что ты не хочешь слышать это, и что на тебя в последнее время вылилось много дерьма. Но, парень, ты же понимаешь, что для грубого, животного секса нужны как минимум двое, да?

— А не заткнулся бы ты на хуй?

— Просто говорю, — он вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте. — Ты должен дать ему шанс. Он хочет помочь. Ну, я как бы не утверждаю, что он все опять не проебет, но ты же знаешь его лучше, чем я. Он хороший парень, и ты, по-моему, слегка подустал напрягаться по поводу всей этой ситуевины...

Он знает, о чем говорит, и он явно не ошибается, но…

Прийти к согласию со своей сущностью и прийти к согласию со всеми остальными людьми — это две безумно разные вещи, и видеть Джареда снова, снова почувствовать тяжесть этих сопливых непонятных чувств к нему, которые он похоронил под всей своей враждебностью…

Это тяжелая задача, если не сказать больше.

— Кроме того, — Чад пожимает плечами, — он папаша твоего ребенка.

Дженсен делает большой глоток и потом в основном молчит, поскольку Чад начинает восстанавливать в памяти полустершееся свидание с девицей, которую он увел с джаредовой вечеринки на прошлой неделе.

Джаред был хорошим парнем. Он бы помогал Дженсену, если бы Дженсен попросил, а не врезал ему в тот раз, когда Джаред появился у него на крыльце, говоря, что не уйдет, пока они не поговорят. Больше Джаред не повторял такой тактики.

Однако не факт, что замечательный парень Джаред станет человеком, на которого можно будет опереться, когда ребенок родится. Заставить его что-то сделать всегда было нереальным подвигом. Дженсен до сих пор помнил, как Джаред отказывался забрать его с Томом из «Тако Белл», где они случайно оказались одной холодной ночью, совершенно на мели.

Сможет ли Джаред стать хорошим отцом? Дженсен не знал. Но в одном Чад был прав. Он, по крайней мере, должен дать Джареду шанс. Может быть, как ни тяжело это признать, пришла пора оставить прошлое позади и сфокусироваться на будущем.

Его ребенок. Их ребенок. Ведь со временем Дженсен не становится менее беременным.

***

 

Дженсен беспокойно притоптывает ногами, ожидая, когда же Чепмен спустится до него по рядам, собирая итоговые контрольные по геометрии. Вряд ли оценка за нее повлияет на балл в аттестате. И не потому, что он не шарил в геометрии. Наоборот, у него всегда по ней была твердая четверка. Но сейчас он скатился на трояки — исключительно по причине беременности и всех этих гормонов.

С этим было ничего не поделать, и он жаждал просто свалить из аудитории на парковку, прежде чем выйдет из себя.

Когда Чепмен, наконец, добрался до места Дженсена, то объявил, что класс свободен. И своим нудным голосом пожелал всем, кто уже добежал до двери, счастливых летних каникул. Дженсен вышел вместе с остальными, следуя к выходу за гомонящей, извивающейся змейкой толпой.

Последнюю пару недель он чувствовал себя не так паршиво. У него произошла некоторая переоценка ценностей. Дженсен понял, что недостаток внимания связан не столько с его положением, сколько с тем, что наступали летние каникулы, и народ стремился свалить хоть куда-нибудь. Да и ему лучше было бы на некоторое время обрести гармонию с природой.

Через стеклянные двери главного входа Дженсен увидел знакомый черный джаредов «Ровер» и сглотнул, почувствовав внезапный всплеск адреналина в крови. Он слишком долго откладывал выяснение отношений, пока это не превратилось в весьма большую проблему.

Это Джаред. Тупой мудак, которого он знает с тех времен, когда они оба еще были бойскаутами и мокрыми мечтами педофила. Дженсен твердил себе все это, приближаясь к парням, столпившимся вокруг машины.

Только вот дело в том, что он не общался с Джаредом… о, месяцев восемь.

— Привет.

Разговор мгновенно прерывается, словно наткнувшись на преграду. Джаред только что широко улыбнулся, услышав слова Кэти, — и его улыбка сразу гаснет. Впрочем, она быстро возвращается на его лицо.

— Дженсен. Привет.

Во взгляде Джареда разгорается пожар, когда он осматривает Дженсена, задерживаясь на его животе. Ореховые глаза темнеют, встречаясь с глазами Дженсена, и тот независимо поправляет ремень сумки на плече, вздергивая подбородок. Он не краснеющая девственница и он не обращает внимания на предательскую реакцию внизу живота. Дженсен откашливается и спрашивает:

— Минутки не найдется?

Прежде чем Джаред успевает прийти в себя, чтобы сформулировать ответ, Чад бросается на помощь:  
— Кэти, подвези меня. Ну, вон туда, ты понимаешь.

Та вздыхает обиженно: ей не хочется пропустить все самое интересное, но она неохотно ведет Чада через всю парковку к своей машине. Остальные тянутся вслед за ними, а Джаред даже умудряется рассеянно кивать им на прощание.

— Ты хотел, — Джаред наконец обрел голос, — куда-нибудь пойти? Поговорить, — быстро добавляет он. То, что Джаред так же не уверен в себе, как и сам Дженсен, немного обнадеживает Эклза.

— У тебя дома никого? — Дженсен пожимает плечами.

— Как обычно, — отвечает Джаред, затем смущается, кивая на пассажирское сиденье:  
— Сможешь сам сесть?

— Если ты предложишь подержать для меня дверь, я снова тебе врежу.

— Я просто тебя проверяю. Поехали.

***

 

Ричардсон был городком для обеспеченных людей. Семья Дженсена считалась семьей среднего достатка, но его родителям приходилось трудиться, чтобы поддерживать этот уровень жизни. Никто никогда не говорил, что они богаты в прямом смысле слова. Мать Дженсена была медсестрой, отец работал в отделе маркетинга телекоммуникационной компании AT&T. Джаред же наоборот жил в доме с прислугой. Дженсен помнил, как впервые пришел на виллу Падалеки по приглашению Джареда — они оба тогда были совсем детьми. Увидев внушительное здание, он поинтересовался, не отель ли это. Родители Джареда постоянно были в разъездах, но скорее для собственного удовольствия, чем по делам. Дженсену пришлось долго понимать, почему Джаред не может оставаться в одиночестве.

До того, как все случилось, Дженсен практически жил в доме Падалеки по выходным, страдая фигней и усиленно тусуясь. Как и в тот памятный уикенд, когда все началось.

Когда Джаред паркуется в просторном гараже, Дженсен безмолвно следует за ним, почти как в старые времена. Они швыряют свои сумки на кушетку, Джаред предлагает ему выпить, Дженсен отрицательно машет рукой. Но все развивается не по старому сценарию: Дженсену приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не смотреть на горло Джареда, на то, как ходит его кадык, пока он пьет не опознанный Дженсеном зеленый сок.

Следует признать, что беременность делала его весьма похотливым, но эти полчаса в машине с Джаредом, джаредово дыхание рядом с ним были равнозначны, блин, дерганию его за член. Может, и вправду между ними что-то было — какая-то установившаяся связь, на уровне инстинктов, когда Джаред его повязал…

Иисусе.

— Благодаренье господу, значит, это не только со мной, — выдыхает Джаред, и Дженсен надеется, что на лице его не отражается все его смущение, не хватало еще, чтобы Джаред увидел.

— Я уверен, это какая-то идиотская гормональная хрень. Из-за ребенка. Наверное, все исчезнет, когда он родится, — объявляет Дженсен.

— Конечно, наверняка, — Джаред коротко улыбается ему, и это ничуть не помогает. — Итак, о чем ты хочешь поговорить?

Он оценивает смену темы разговора.

— Я просто хотел извиниться. — Джаред ждет продолжения, и Дженсен покорно вздыхает. — За то, что ударил тебя. За то, что не перезванивал. Ну, и вообще, за то, что вел себя как козел.

Джаред посмеивается, пожимая одним плечом:  
— Извинения принимаются. Я знаю, что в этом году у школы наступили трудные времена, — он делает паузу. — Я хотел сидеть с тобой вместе. В столовке. Но каждый раз, когда я смотрел на тебя, мне казалось, что ты зарежешь меня, если я подойду.

— Ну, зарезать — это слишком экстремально. Скорее, я бы надел тебе тарелку на голову. — Они оба ржут, но Дженсен все равно чувствует себя виноватым. — Послушай, я уже смирился с ситуацией. Ты — ты последний человек в мире, которого я должен обвинять во всем. Я усиленно стараюсь оставить все в прошлом. Думать о ребенке, понимаешь?

— Да, весьма понимаю, — подтверждает Джаред с умным видом. Дженсен шутливо толкает его в плечо, заставляя долгое время смотреть на него. Дженсен ежится под внимательным взглядом. — Ты правда ждешь от меня помощи?

— Безусловно, — подтверждает он, и облегчение омывает его изнутри, когда Джаред перестает пожирать его взглядом. — Я не особо хочу торчать с моими родителями днями напролет.

О, прекрасные отношения семейки Эклзов, да?

— Я долго привыкал к тому, что люди избегают встречаться со мной глазами, но папаша… — он трясет головой, — он вообще просто сидит и таращится в никуда. Как будто окажется, что это все неправда, если он не будет смотреть на меня.

— Да, это пиздец, мне очень жаль, — искренность в голосе Джареда сдавливает Дженсену горло вспыхнувшим гневом, но он перебарывает секундный порыв. — Он очухается. Наверное, все изменится, когда ребенок родится. Он осознает себя дедом.

Дженсен прохладно пожимает плечами:

— Да ладно, моя мама его переплюнула. Она живет в каком-то фантастическом мире, где я верну спортивную форму и любые команды захотят меня взять. Я объясняю ей, что все команды сейчас хотят альф с таким крошечным мозгом, чтобы его хватило максимум на съемки для обложки спортивных журналов. Не в обиду тебе будет сказано, — Дженсен смотрит вверх, — все эти толерантные речи про то, что каждый биологический вид имеет свое предназначение, — это круто и здорово, но в реальности всем насрать на омег со шрамами от кесарения.

У Джареда от ужаса образовывается морщинка между бровями:

— Погоди, ты что, собираешься забить на футбол?

— Сомневаюсь, что я вообще буду ходить в школу в следующем году, — объясняет он с горечью. — Мои родители не смогут бросить работу, а кто-то должен сидеть дома с ребенком. Похоже, о школе придется забыть.

— О, ну-ка, осади. Дженсен, я смогу оплатить какую-нибудь дневную няню. О чем ты вообще думаешь? Ты не можешь просто взять и бросить учебу. Ты думаешь, что офигеть как будешь полезен ребенку с тремя классами церковно-приходской школы? — Дженсен берет это на заметку, но продолжает смотреть на Джареда решительно. — И ты уж точно на хрен не должен бросать футбол. Ты же мечтал о выпускном бале в колледже с самого рождения.

— Это круто и все такое, Джаред, но у меня теперь нет времени на эти старые мечты. Мне придется жить в той реальности, где должен родиться ребенок, который полностью будет зависеть от меня.

— Ты имеешь в виду, от нас, — поправляет его Джаред. — Послушай. Ты всю свою жизнь шел к одной цели, добивался ее кровью и потом. Ни я, ни куча других людей не можем сказать о себе подобного. Ты не должен похерить свою мечту только из-за того, что твой папаша или другие засранцы думают, что теперь тебе не выгорит.

— Я просто… не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал из-за меня, — признается Дженсен, рефлекторно кладя руку на живот. — Меньше всего, чтобы ему было плохо.

— Это не смертельный приговор, верно? У тебя может быть и футбол, и ребенок. И я тебя поддержу. Иди сюда…

Дженсен позволяет притянуть себя в объятия и чувствует, что Джаред пытается сделать их как можно более платоническими; ему так хорошо, что комок в горле почти пропадает. Он тяжело вздыхает и позволяет себе полностью окунуться в тепло Джареда. И этого тепла ему не хватает, когда Падалеки слегка отстраняется и смотрит на живот Дженсена:

— А можно, я…

— Давай.

Джаред нежно гладит живот широкой ладонью. Когда он проскальзывает под рубашку, Дженсен вздрагивает от неожиданности. Кожа Джареда кажется очень горячей по сравнению с его собственной. Рука Падалеки двигается трепетно и неторопливо, как будто касается чего-то драгоценного.

Дженсен понимает, что закрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда Джаред снова заговаривает:

— Как его зовут?

— Джошуа, — отвечает Дженсен. — Если тебе нравится. Я решил сохранить аллитерацию, в комиксах это выглядит прикольным…

Он затыкается, когда Джаред скользящим движением берет его за затылок одной рукой, второй продолжая бережно поглаживать живот. Он притягивает Дженсена к себе, и их губы соединяются в глубоком поцелуе. Дженсен отвечает немедленно, языки движутся в отчаянном танце, который был незавершен тогда, когда они в последний раз были в этом доме вместе.

***

 

Когда Дженсен закрыл глаза взял в руку член, чтобы облегчить напряжение единственным способом, которым мог, он представлял себе одну конкретную ночь. Несмотря на кипящие гнев и обиду, несмотря на то, что почти всю беременность он жалел о том, что вляпался во все это, воспоминания о первой вязке в жизни гарантировали ему то, что он за несколько минут обкончает себе все пальцы.

Как и большинство дней, переворачивающих чью-то жизнь, тот день начался совершенно обыденно и неотличимо от череды остальных. Они всегда собирались компанией у Джареда. Дженсен, Чад, Кэти или куча других полузнакомых со школы людей слонялись там, потому что у него был чертовски огромный дом и он ненавидел тишину.

Они шатались по дому, он и Джаред, поиграли в Left 4 Dead-2 и устроили бесплодный налет на шкафы в поисках хоть какого-нибудь фаст-фуда. Джаред сообщил Дженсену, что парень, который делает для него покупки, до завтра не появится. Дженсен начал гадать вслух, не подтирает ли тот парень Джареду задницу, хотя вовсе так не думал.

Было хорошо. И стало еще лучше, когда Джаред раздобыл бутылку текилы. Вот что еще привлекало людей к Падалеки — у него всегда было в изобилии спиртное, добытое незаконным путем. Хотя Дженсену не нужно было ничего из этого, чтобы хотеть быть рядом с Джаредом.

Когда выпивка потекла рекой, все вокруг стало затуманиваться. В какой-то момент они затеяли борьбу, из-за чего член Дженсена в джинсах отчаянно заныл, но это ни к чему не привело. Он помнил, как Джаред рывком поднял его с земли, улыбаясь, а затем сделал себе мыленную зарубку, что его таблетки, контролирующие течку и зачатие, лежат в сумке. Надо принять их, пока он не вырубился.

Он слишком многое хотел запомнить.

На следующее утро он почувствовал собственный запах, даже не раскрывая глаз. К сильному, тяжелому аромату прилагались жар и влага между ног. Он сжался от незнакомых ощущений, перевернулся на живот и инстинктивно начал тереться болезненным утренним стояком о постель, пока тревожное чувство не заставило его обернуться, распахнув глаза.

Джаред стоял у изножья кровати, он явно хотел что-то сказать, но потом закрыл рот.

Схватив подушку и прикрыв себя ниже пояса, ведь он был только в боксерах, Дженсен велел, запнувшись:

— Уб… убирайся отсюда.

Вот дерьмо. Он же знал, что Джаред альфа. Блядь, знал давным-давно, да все знали. Он неуклюже зашарил по тумбочке в бесполезном поиске лекарств. Его стояк палаткой поднимал боксеры, и паника возрастала, Дженсену пришлось рукой отлепить намокшие трусы от члена, чтобы попробовать облегчить боль.

— Господи Иисусе, Дженсен, — низкий голос Джареда превратился в рычание, — ты должен позволить мне… пожалуйста?

От этого пульсация в яйцах Дженсена усилилась, и он приглушенно застонал от болезненных ощущений. К черту все, он просто не мог… Он кивнул Джареду и рывком содрал с себя эластичные боксеры, обнажив пылающий, сочащийся член напоказ и облизав губы.

Его руку немедленно откинули — Джаред оказался рядом с ним, стащил его трусы полностью и выкинул их через плечо.

— Да бля, — вырвалось у него, когда Джаред вдруг засунул язык в его гладкое отверстие. Там было уже так мокро, и Джаред начал слизывать вытекающую смазку, заставляя Дженсена дрожать, а потом обхватил губами края темного сморщенного отверстия и начал усердно сосать, чтобы снова увлажнить его.

Дженсен метался, как сумасшедший, и Джареду пришлось зажать его бедра своими большими руками, гарантируя, что завтра кожа Дженсена будет украшена синяками. Он целенаправленно бился, заставляя Джареда усилить хватку — ему нужны были метки, подтверждения. В конце концов Джаред устремился вверх, вылизав длинную полосу от отверстия Дженсена к головке его члена, и в глазах у того помутилось.

Он никогда раньше не видел такого огня, который пылал тогда в глазах Джареда.

— Ведь только этим мы не обойдемся? — Джаред подкрепил вопрос, пройдясь языком по блестящей головке члена Дженсена. — Мой язык и пальцы. Этого не хватит.

Он бы ответил, но Джаред устроил короткое замыкание в его высших мыслительных процессах, зарывшись носом в волосы на лобке Дженсена и глубоко вдохнув, затем проведя языком по всей длине его члена, заставив тот дернуться. Потом он лишил Дженсена прекрасного жара своего рта, чтобы потом вернуть обратно и задразнить его, добившись еще более алого цвета.

Дженсен руководствовался инстинктом, интуитивным знанием того, что ему нужно, для чего он создан, инстинкт побудил его расставить ноги, еще больше выставляя напоказ свою дырку.

— Пустой, — выдохнул он, — чувствую себя чертовски пустым.

Джаред торопливо стянул боксеры и рубашку, заставляя Дженсена податься ему навстречу при виде обнажающейся кожи. Джаред опустил его обратно, качая головой от восхищения.  
— Я позабочусь о тебе. Никогда не думал, что… — он не договорил, что свидетельствовало о том, что у самого Джареда возникли проблемы с использованием мозговых клеток. — Я так сильно хочу этого. Хочу заполнить тебя. — Он начал гладить Дженсена по животу круговыми движениями, как будто тот должен почувствовать его именно там.

— Тогда сделай это, — прохрипел Дженсен. — Я твой.

— Я тебя люблю.

Эти слова почти вернули Дженсена к реальности, но только почти, потому что Джаред навис над ним, и головка его толстого члена толкнулась в отверстие Дженсена. Тот застонал, пытаясь отодвинуться бедрами, но Джаред придержал его, и крупная головка легко проникла в его хорошо смазанную дырку. Там пошло хлюпнуло, когда член скользнул внутрь на всю длину, и Дженсен открыл рот, задохнувшись от ощущения заполненности.

Он скрестил ноги на пояснице Джареда, приказывая ему двигаться. Тот наполовину вышел, а потом снова скользнул внутрь, и эта позиция даже лучше. Но…

Дженсен обхватил плечи Джареда, пока тот не понял намек и не перекатился вниз, перенеся вес партнера на себя, при этом член так все время и оставался в нем. Когда они закончили перемещаться, Дженсен оказался сидящим сверху и обнял Джареда за шею, глазами разрешив ему двигаться.

— Боже, ты чертовски любишь командовать…

Дженсен засмеялся дрожащим голосом, и от этого смеха вибрации пошли по всему телу, достигнув того места, где он был соединен с Джаредом. Закусив губу, он двинул бедрами, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джаред начал хаотично толкаться внутрь. Они умудрились найти общий ритм, глядя друг на друга, и когда Джаред двигался вверх, Дженсен опускался вниз, насаживаясь на его член, который настойчиво упирался в ту точку, что заставляла его слабеть.

Кровать аккуратно раскачивалась от их движений, пустой дом усиливал их тяжелое дыхание, хлюпающий звук, с которым Джаред трахал Дженсена, и боже, Дженсен никогда ничего так не желал в своей жизни.

— Ты сможешь принять меня, хорошо-то как, я знаю, ты сможешь, — забормотал Джаред, яростно отталкиваясь бедрами от кровати. Дженсен превосходно двигался в позе наездника и не обращал внимания на то, что там Джаред болтает, пока ему не стало трудно соскальзывать с члена Джареда и насаживаться обратно, и внезапно и так большущий член Падалеки невероятно разбух внутри Дженсена.

Сейчас это произойдет. “Хочу этого, нуждаюсь в этом”, - бессмысленно повторял он про себя, замедляя движения, останавливаясь и потираясь лбом о ключицы Джареда, в то время как тот перестал толкаться в него и погрузился в его зад. Начавший набухать узел образовался полностью, и Дженсен крепко зажмурил глаза, не в силах ничего сказать.

Это был не первый его сексуальный опыт, но быть с девушками и с альфой — две большие разницы, как день и ночь. Течка была похожа на одержимость, переполнена первобытным желанием, чтобы на его ноющую дырку предъявили требование, заполнили ее спермой и запечатали узлом. Когда Дженсен начал, превозмогая неудобство, смещаться на узле, он был шокирован ощущением приближавшегося оргазма. Он покрыл мокрыми, жадными поцелуями грудь Джареда и кончил, упав на него и размазывая свою сперму между ними.

Обняв Дженсена за мокрую от пота спину, Джаред застонал, почувствовав, как от оргазма у того сжимается задница, а потом задохнулся, ощутив первые всплески собственного удовольствия. Дженсен вздохнул удовлетворенно — после оргазма он стал вялым и следил только за тем, как внутри него становилось влажно. Ему рассказывали, на что это похоже, когда альфа кончает, но сейчас, когда они лежали в объятиях друг друга, ему казалось, что оргазм Джареда никогда не закончится, и они навсегда останутся частью друг друга. А это было бы неплохо, думал он, крепко зажмурив глаза, впрочем, тогда мало что имело значение.

Но потом все стало иначе.

Что они натворили… Родители Дженсена заставляли его принимать подавляющие течку и противозачаточные таблетки с того времени, как он достиг половой зрелости. Это была его первая неконтролируемая течка. Брошюрки, которые им давали в кабинете врача, ни хрена не готовили к настоящей жизни.

Как только узел Джареда спал настолько, чтобы они могли расцепиться, Дженсен метнулся в душ, а затем сбежал. Но не сразу домой. Он поехал в школу и уселся на пустой трибуне у футбольного поля, гадая, почему же он так долго делал все правильно и в один прекрасный момент взял и все испоганил.

Они едва перекинулись парой слов в следующие две недели и не разговаривали до тех пор, пока Дженсен, не выдержав, не сделал тест на беременность. Последовавший разговор по телефону свелся к тому, что Дженсен сыпал проклятиями в адрес Джареда и в конце сообщил, что от него, бля, одни несчастья.

***

 

— Люди одевают своих детей в отвратительные вещи, — заметил Джаред, разглядывая странные штанишки в желто-синий горошек.

— Дети даже не знают на хрен ничего об одежде, — отвечает Дженсен, — кроме того, что очень хотят из нее выбраться.

— Я в принципе, чувак. В принципе.

Дженсен качает головой и продолжает идти по рядам, молча соглашаясь, что большинство этих вещей ужасны. Джош будет носить футболки, твердо знает он.

Он видит голубую футболку с зеленым тираннозавром и протягивает Джареду, чтобы тот оценил. Выражение на его лице говорит «неплохо» — и для Дженсена это значит “даже весьма хорошо”. Никто из них не собирается торчать в детском магазине весь день. Особенно учитывая кассиршу, которая пялится на них и чуть не воркует от умиления.

— Посмотри, что это за хрень, — заявляет Джаред, хватая громоздкую коробку. Дженсен читает этикетку. Это игрушечный мобиль с фигурками разных динозавров, также используемый как ночник. Видимо, Джошу придется стать маленьким динозавриком.

Дженсен подходит ближе, чтобы изучить ценник:

— Чувак, на эту фигню явно задрали цену.

Джаред усмехается:

— Вспомни, с кем ты говоришь. У моего ребенка будет лучшая хрень с самой задранной ценой.

Рассмеявшись, Дженсен начинает говорить, что перед уходом он хочет зайти в туалет, но не заканчивает: странная теплота словно омывает его. Он смотрит вниз и видит, что его джинсы потемнели и прилипли к ногам. А затем замечает у своих ботинок прозрачную лужу.

— Вот же дерьмо, — выдыхает он.

Джаред не может говорить, он спрашивает жестом: “Что, воды отошли?”

Кассирша бросается к ним с искренним сопереживанием, засыпая их вопросами как из пулемета. Сзади появляется подсобный рабочий с оранжевыми ограничительными конусами, на которых прелестная картинка с беременной женщиной. При виде их Дженсен просто ржет, все вокруг кажется ему сюрреалистичным. Но это происходит на самом деле.

— Э-э, мы вернемся за мобилем, — обещает Джаред, стараясь не рассмеяться и подталкивая Дженсена к двери.

— Простите за ваш пол! — кричит Дженсен, когда они выбегают на улицу и разражаются откровенным хохотом, схватившись за бока, потом садятся в Ровер, пристегивают ремни и берут курс на больницу.

***

 

Дженсен решает бодрствовать во время операции. У него странное, непонятное ощущение, что он вот-вот отключится, потому что полностью теряет чувствительность ниже талии, но для него главное — увидеть.

До анестезии проходит девять часов родовой деятельности, и ему говорят, что это еще немного. Еще одна причина для того, чтобы Джош остался единственным ребенком в его списке. Не все плохо — родители приходят, чтобы помогать ему, в основном, конечно, мама, хотя и отец заходит пару раз, каждый раз оговаривая, что делает это по просьбе мамы. Дженсен решает, что таким образом получил поддержку отца, который был не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.

Джаред постоянно торчит рядом с ним, отходя только для того, чтобы обработать руки, иначе ему не разрешают оставаться в комнате, а потом хирург в маске сообщает им, что они готовы приступить. К счастью, процедура проходит быстрее всего остального, все, что Дженсен ощущает, — небольшое давление и чувство, что из него что-то вытягивают. Его дыхание остается ровным, сам он расслаблен, а когда Джаред сжимает его пальцы, он может ответить ему тем же.

Джошуа Райан Эклз-Падалеки появляется на свет, заливаясь криком и описавшись, весом в восемь фунтов и две унции.

Дженсен знает, что они не увидят малыша, пока его не переведут в послеоперационную палату, поэтому умудряется провести кончиками пальцев по хохолку волос на голове Джоша. Это самая мягкая вещь, которую он когда-либо трогал.

Доктора сообщают ему, что еще через несколько минут все закончится, но он уже едва слышит их. Просто скользит обратно на подушки с усталой улыбкой на губах и надежным ощущением руки Джареда на своем плече.

 

***

 

Два месяца спустя

Дженсен широко распахивает глаза, услышав слишком знакомый пронзительный плач. Кряхтя, он вознамеривается ударить кулаком подушку, но в результате врезается костяшками пальцев в изголовье. Тихо выругавшись, он садится и проверяет телефон. Зря он решил прилечь ненадолго перед залом.

— Джаред! — кричит он. Не получив ответа, он протирает глаза и отправляется в комнату Джоша, где тот раскачивает кроватку. Вздыхая, он убирает с пути мобиль с динозаврами и кладет малыша себе на плечо.

— В чем дело, орешек? — спрашивает он, успокаивающе похлопывая ребенка по спине. — Где твой хренов другой папаша? — раздраженно спрашивает он.

Через несколько минут безутешного плача Джоша Дженсен проверяет его пеленки и ничего там не находит, а затем обнаруживает, что пришло время кормить малыша. Разогревая бутылочку на кухне, он видит Джареда, возвращающегося снаружи. У него выражение лица человека, которого застали врасплох.

— Черт, ты проснулся.

— Все из-за тебя, глухой придурок, — обвиняет его Дженсен, зевая. — Что ты вообще делал на улице?

— Всего лишь один быстрый звонок. Не хотел вас разбудить. Он хочет есть?

— Думаю, да. Поставил бутылку разогреваться, — он кивает на дорогой нагреватель, купленный Джаредом.

Через двадцать минут Джош накормлен, а Дженсен становится более человечным, выпив кофе, и вот тогда Джаред снова появляется с телефоном в руке. Он медлит в дверях, и у Дженсена возникает сверхъестественное чувство, что ему не понравится то, что скажет Джаред.

— Я в курсе, что поздно предупреждаю, но не мог бы ты посидеть с малышом один сегодня?

Дженсен поднимает брови:

— Ты знаешь, что я собирался в спортзал. Ты же знаешь это.

— И я сделаю это для тебя, но я просто…

— Не могу, — заявляет Дженсен, его разочарование растет. — Почти все лето я лечился после кесарева. Я не могу позволить себе пропускать тренировки, если хочу вернуться в команду в этом году.

До школы еще несколько недель, в среднем Дженсен спит часа четыре в день, в остальное время присматривая за Джошем, в чем ему немного помогает Джаред, при этом он едва выкраивает возможность вырваться в спортзал с той периодичностью, которая ему необходима. Он держится только на силе воли, и иногда этого бывает недостаточно.

Он вздыхает:

— Я занимался им всю ночь, Джаред. Это единственное время, когда я могу потренироваться.

Джаред опускает глаза, но кивает:

— Давай, я присмотрю за малышом.

Схватив сумку, Дженсен искренне говорит:

— Спасибо!

Прежде чем выйти за дверь, он замечает, как Джаред снова проверяет телефон. В последнее время тот часто считает, что Дженсен все равно не обращает на него внимания. Он не думает, что дело тут в какой-то конспирации, у него нет склонности к паранойе. Скорее всего, Джаред ищет просто доступную задницу, у него чешутся руки найти какой-нибудь вариант — несложный и ненадолго.

Что-то ему от этой мысли становится нехорошо. Да ну, на хрен.

Но у Дженсена нет повода злиться, вот в чем дело. Он и не злится. Ведь Джаред не его… вообще не его. Он просто отец Джоша, Джаред и Дженсен снова друзья, ладно, иногда больше, чем просто друзья. И теперь Дженсен не планирует больше никогда пропускать прием противозачаточных и супрессантов. Хотя…

Если задуматься, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто они друг для друга, на какой стадии отношений находятся. В последнее время они делали все исключительно с оглядкой на Джоша и таким образом превратились в друзей, которые иногда трахаются, ну, типа этого.

Дженсен заработал себе еще одну морщину, думая обо всем этом.

***

 

За пару недель до начала школьных занятий они смотрят «Темного рыцаря» на купленном Джаредом блю-рэй-проигрывателе в комнате Дженсена. Джош, слава богу, спит в старой папашиной каморке, полностью переделанной в детскую после его возвращения из больницы. Этот фильм — один из дженсеновых любимых, всегда полностью поглощающий его внимание, вот почему он медленно соображает, когда рука Джареда ползет по его бедру.

Дженсен, моргая, смотрит на нее где-то минуту: он-то привык считать, что у Джареда есть кто-то другой.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Готовлюсь устроить тебе чертовски горячий минет, если ты хочешь расслабиться.

Дженсен снова поворачивается к экрану и говорит насмешливо:

— Я думал, что ты в последнее время расслабляешься где-то в другом месте.

— Что это ты имеешь в виду?

— Проехали, — выдыхает Дженсен. — Забей.

Он увеличивает громкость телека, но Джаред встает и выключает его полностью. Он совсем не хочет сейчас выяснять отношения.

— Я тебе не изменяю, — Джаред берет быка за рога.

— Было бы здорово, даже если ты считаешь, что мы не пара. Я же сказал, забей.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы мы встречались? Ходили в кино, в кафешки, занимались прочей хренью? — спрашивает Джаред, и расстроенное выражение его лица сигнализирует, что он не больше самого Дженсена знает, что между ними происходит.

— Я не знаю, — признается Дженсен, — но сначала мы должны прояснить, в каких мы вообще отношениях, прежде чем думать о чем-то другом. Это мой честный ответ, — он встает, глядя Джареду в глаза. — Ты говорил правду? Когда произнес те самые слова, прежде чем все случилось, или это была обычная замена фразы: «У меня крутой секс и нужно что-то сказать»?

Они впервые заговорили о тех трех словах, которые слетели с губ Джареда.

Молчание получается долгим и напряженным. Но Дженсен никуда не собирается, он не бросит тему, пока не получит ответ. Затянувшееся молчание Джареда заканчивается, едва он начинает: «Я….».

Плач Джоша действенно прерывает разговор. Джаред останавливается как вкопанный, выглядя так, будто его сейчас раскрутили, отпустили — и он ничего не соображает. Дженсен решает пожалеть его и, качая головой, выходит из комнаты. Он укачивает Джоша, пока тот не успокаивается и не засыпает снова.

Вернувшись, Дженсен не удивляется тому, что Джаред ушел.

***

 

— Скажи мне, что я увижу твое жалкое лицо дома у Кэти, — требует Чад, возвышаясь над Дженсеном, пока тот отрывает вес от груди и укладывает штангу обратно в пазы. Руки Дженсена ноют, но эта боль ему уже привычна: он пропустил тренировок больше, чем нужно.

Разминая плечи, он отвечает:

— Не, моя мама в больнице в ночную смену. Придется остаться с Джошем.

Появляется Том, он протягивает Дженсену полотенце, которым тот вытирает пот с глаз:

— Никто не видит тебя с тех пор, как ты превратился в Мистера Маму.

— Никто особо не жаждал меня видеть, пока у меня было пузо, так что на хер их, — прямо отвечает Дженсен. Он бросает полотенце в лицо Тому и улыбается: — Но ты будешь видеть меня постоянно, когда начнутся уроки, и я вернусь на поле.

Том скрещивает руки на груди, наклоняет голову и поддразнивает:

— Посмотрите-ка на второкурсника, который становится важной шишкой. Метишь на место Ходжа?

— А почему нет? Оно ему больше не нужно.

— Тогда удачи тебе, мой друг. Нам нужно твое трудолюбие в команде. Чад до сих пор гробит всю игру.

Чад поднимает обе руки над головой, средние пальцы показывают на Тома, словно стрелки компаса на север. Затем он поворачивается к Дженсену:

— Так пусть сегодня Джаред присмотрит за твоим сопляком. Я не думаю, что мне понравится пить одному, это вгоняет в депрессию.

— Он… — Дженсен подбирает подходящие слова, — что-то пишет.

— Да ладно, — возражает Чад, — этот козел, наверное, сидит и дрочит на диване. Ты же знаешь, что с ним надо делать: дать волшебного пенделя, тогда он задвигается.

— Не, тут не так. Он, в общем-то, рядом, помогает достаточно, но он просто… испугался. Чувак, я пытаюсь снова наладить свою жизнь, у меня нет сил еще и на то, чтобы за ним присматривать или заставлять его делать то, чего он не хочет. Он должен сам разобраться со своим дерьмом.

Честно говоря, он не злится на Джареда за то, что тот запутался во всем этом. Во всяком случае, не сильно злится. Уже несколько месяцев как понял, что это бесполезно. Он знает Джареда дольше, чем большинство его друзей. Знает, что тот просто большой ребенок, и в большинстве случаев ему это нравится, и это точно помогло ему понять, почему Джаред не ладит с Чадом. Он также хорошо понимает, что вечно отсутствующие родители и куча бабла помогают ему избегать своих проблем, а также любых серьезных напрягов. Что, в конце концов, то, насколько серьезно Джаред прогнется и выйдет из своей зоны комфорта ради Джоша или ради Дженсена, будет зависеть только от самого Дженсена и ни от кого больше.

Впрочем, не будем врать, Дженсена слегка напрягает, что именно Чад его понимает лучше, чем Джаред. Он начинает осознавать, что Джаред продолжает вести себя так, словно ничего не изменилось.

***

 

Дженсен открывает дверь в прекрасном настроении, после тренировки его мышцы в отличном тонусе, и видит маму, расхаживающую по гостиной с Джошем на руках. Он замечает, что на нее срыгнули по крайней мере один раз, а ее лицо подает предостерегающие сигналы.

Поставив сумку, он освободил мать от обязанностей, сел на диван и бережно расположил Джоша на своем колене:

— Как он себя вел?

— Беспокойно, — отвечает она устало. — В точности как ты в этом возрасте. Да и в подростковом тоже.

— Извини, я пытаюсь найти способ разобраться со своими делами, чтобы пораньше приходить домой.

Она садится с ним рядом на диване, скрестив руки на груди:

— Занятия начнутся только в понедельник, где Джаред был в последние три дня, когда я присматривала за Джошем?

Он не знал. Джаред больше не звонил, не приходил, и Дженсен со своей стороны не делал попыток связаться с ним, пытаясь дать тому необходимое время вытащить голову из задницы. Может, Джаред решил, что любит Дженсена. Наверное, он так бы себя и вел, если бы пришел к такому выводу. Дженсен говорит матери, запнувшись:

— Наверное, он занят семейными делами.

— Ради бога, Дженсен. Я знаю, что ты лжешь, потому что я не один раз видела, как этот парень остается дома совсем один. Его родители в городе от силы три месяца в году.

— Я все улажу, — коротко отвечает он. — А завтра я присмотрю за Джошем.

Она опускает руки, капитулируя перед ним, и меняет тему:

— Ребенку нужны памперсы. В выходные няня приступает к работе, так что мы сможем сначала посмотреть, что она из себя представляет, прежде чем в понедельник оставим весь дом полностью на нее. У нее безупречные рекомендации, и ее услуги стоят недешево. Джаред может хотя бы частично оплатить их, — резко заканчивает она, оставляя Джареда наедине с ребенком.

 

WTF Omegaverse AU 2016  
***

 

На следующий день он сдается первым и кидает Джареду сообщение с просьбой захватить подгузники, не имея ни малейшего желания ехать за ними самому и добавлять себе хлопот, запихивая Джоша в автомобильное кресло для детей. Едва отправив сообщение, он опускается на пол и делает несколько отжиманий, прежде чем его взгляд снова падает на телефон.

Он вздыхает, поднимается на ноги и опять берет телефон в руки. Не дав себе возможности обдумать все как следует, Дженсен пишет второе сообщение, в котором сообщает Джареду, что тот может приехать и посидеть с ребенком, если ему хочется. Интересно, изменит ли это хоть что-то.

Оставшуюся часть утра и время после полудня он тратит на тренировки, используя для этого все имеющееся в доме пространство, но приседания с края кровати на пол идут не особо хорошо. К концу упражнения его шея каменеет от напряжения.

Он пытается хоть как-то размять шею, потом берет в руки скакалку, попутно проверяя Джоша, и идет на улицу. Ему нужно что-то такое, что разгонит кровь по жилам. Делая шаг за порог, он натыкается на пакет.

Подгузники. Джаред, видимо, бросил их тут или даже заплатил кому-то, чтобы тот подкинул пакет на порог, а сам убежал. Кажется, Дженсен сейчас получил ответ и на второе свое сообщение.

Дженсена внезапно охватывает спокойствие и умиротворение.

Дверь хлопает у него за спиной. Он собирает Джоша, хватает детское автокресло и пинком открывает заднюю дверь.

Спустя пять минут сиденье Джоша надежно закреплено ремнями, и Дженсен выруливает с подъездной дорожки, упаковка подгузников, которую он планировал получить от Джареда, загромождает переднее сидение.

Когда Дженсен выезжает из этой карусели, которую Джаред почему-то до сих пор называет подъездной дорогой, он осторожно высаживает Джоша и бродит вокруг скульптурно вылепленного забора в поисках запасного ключа. Он обхватывает пачку подгузников одной рукой, Джоша другой.

В гостиной обнаруживается Джаред, развалившийся на диване. С Кэти.

— Дженсен? — полный замешательства взгляд Джареда мечется между Дженсеном, Джошем и подгузниками, и так по кругу. — Что-то не так с Джошем?

— Кэти, ты не оставишь нас на минутку? Это не займет много времени.

— Намек поняла, — Дженсен с трудом сдерживает эмоции, поэтому она не спорит. — Я побуду наверху.

После того, как звук ее шагов стихает, Дженсен бросает упаковку подгузников Джареду в лицо, и тот едва успевает увернуться и в последнюю секунду сбивает их рукой на пол.

— Какого черта?

— Пошел ты, вот какого черта. Что, теперь ты так намерен помогать? На уровне курьерской доставки?

— Ты просил меня достать подгузники. Я достал, — говорит Джаред. Он не знает, какая из фраз способна утихомирить Дженсена, а какая только подольет масла в огонь.

— Это… Это круто, Джаред. Может, еще планируешь нанять кого-то, кто будет проводить время с твоим ребенком вместо тебя?

Джаред тяжело выдыхает.

— Я хотел прийти. И я пришел. Но это… Слушай, прости, что я свалил все на тебя на этой неделе. Но я делал это ради тебя. Ради вас обоих. Я на все ради вас готов.

— Знаешь, — Дженсен резко взмахивает рукой, — в конце концов, ты мне ничего не должен. Мы не обязаны что-то значить друг для друга.

— Чушь! — взрывается Джаред. Он вскакивает и сокращает расстояние между ними. — Между мной и Кэти ничего не было, клянусь богом.

— Это не имеет никакого значения, — решительно говорит Дженсен прямо Джареду в лицо. — С ней все просто, а со мной нет. И никогда не будет. У нас никогда ничего не будет просто, — он начинает легко покачивать Джоша на руках. — Я все понял. Делай так, как хочешь. Если ты будешь счастлив, превратившись для Джоша в бумажник, то просто покупай то, что ему нужно. Будешь очередным офигенным папашей из семейства Падалеки.

Это удар ниже пояса, но ему плевать. На этот раз Дженсен хочет видеть, как Джаред балансирует на кончике ножа. И то, что Джаред сдувается, будто от выстрела, Дженсен воспринимает как собственную победу.

Он перехватывает ручки от переноски Джоша смотрит на поверженного Джареда. Глаза Джареда расширены, он неотрывно смотрит на Дженсена, когда тот произносит, делая контрольный выстрел:

— Только сделай мне одолжение и не морочь голову обещаниями, что ты когда-нибудь будешь играть еще хоть какую-то роль в нашей жизни.

Дженсен уже касается рукой дверной ручки, когда Джаред тихо говорит:

— Подожди.

— Что?

— Я хочу тебя. Я хочу все это, — он с сожалением смотрит на Джоша, потом снова на Дженсена, быстро моргая. — Но я не знаю, как. Я не знаю, как о нем заботиться.

Дженсен безразлично пожимает свободным плечом.

— Мне пришлось пройти гребаный ускоренный курс. А ты ведешь себя так, будто я эксперт в этом деле. А я совсем не эксперт, и от тебя я ничего подобного не требую. Но если ты так боишься облажаться, что даже не хочешь попытаться, то мне больше нечего тебе сказать.

Джаред подходит ближе и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться Дженсена, но тот останавливает его кратким:

— Не надо.

Джош начинает плакать, когда дверь захлопывается у них за спиной.

***

 

Половицы скрипят под ногами, когда он идет в детскую в темноте. Джош не особо шумел этой ночью, но Дженсену все равно было куда спокойнее поглядывать на него время от времени. Особенно когда он сам не мог уснуть.

Недавний разговор с Джаредом все еще звучал у него в ушах. Теперь, когда красная пелена у него перед глазами немного рассеялась, его начала грызть совесть. Часть из сказанного Джареду нужно было услышать, все остальное больше походило на то, что Дженсен просто опустился до грязных приемов и бил по больным местам.

— Похоже, остались только мы с тобой, — тихо сказал он Джошу, опасаясь его разбудить. — Еще иногда бабушка с дедушкой, но ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня.

Размышляя обо всем этом, глядя, как грудь Джоша поднимается и опускается, он вынужден признать, что вклад Джареда многое сделает возможным, пока Джош растет. Снимет большую часть обязательств с родителей Дженсена. Черт побери, это позволит Дженсену остаться в школе, продолжить играть в футбол. Сохранить все те вещи, о которых он мечтал, и о которых, он был уверен на все сто, будет мечтать Джош, когда вырастет.

Деньги — это еще не все. Они, конечно, не заменяют всех других качеств, нематериальных, которых катастрофически не хватает Джареду, когда речь заходит о родительских обязанностях, но деньги — это совсем не мелочь. А Дженсен бросил это ему в лицо в самой обидной форме.

Одного он никогда не мог сказать, что у Джареда каменное сердце, но этого не достаточно, если он не может взять на себя ответственность, когда это необходимо. В конце концов, он имел в виду именно то, что сказал: если Джаред выбрасывает белый флаг, еще даже не выйдя на поле, то на этом их история должна завершиться.

Джош начинает ворочаться во сне, когда Дженсен проводит пальцем по его пухлой щечке. По совершенной случайности щеки самого Дженсена становятся горячими, и капли солеными дорожками резко проносятся по ним вниз. Он не для этого сюда пришел и рад, что рядом никого нет и никто не видит, как он плачет по пустякам в темноте.

Не пустяки. Джаред, школа, будущее.

Он вспоминает, как ему дали прозвище Сержант спустя некоторое время после того, как приняли в команду. Рабочая лошадка, ответственный и серьезный парень. Никаких тинейджерских закидонов. Следить, чтобы средний балл и уровень счастья родителей были не ниже допустимой отметки, решиться завести девушку, горбатиться и пахать, чтобы завоевать уважение в команде, что не так просто для младшекурсников. Теперь плюс ко всем этим вещам еще и растить Джоша, обеспечивать его, получить целую гору отцовских проблем в дополнение к уже имеющимся.

К черту Джареда, который оставил его одного разбираться со всем этим. Когда у него уже больше не было сил справляться, в те дни, когда он чувствовал, что летит в пропасть и все, что его окружает, рушится.

Он вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, когда чувствует чужое присутствие в дверном проеме. Мама пришла проверить Джоша, не иначе. Она хочет как лучше, но последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, — это чтобы мама увидела его слезы и заставила говорить об этом. Но рука, которая опускается на его плечо, слишком широкая, а захват слишком грубый.

Когда Дженсен оборачивается, позади него стоит отец, и Дженсен быстро вытирает лицо, радуясь, что в темноте не видно покрасневших глаз. Он не знает, как реагировать, когда отец просто обнимает его с непроницаемым выражением лица и говорит, чтобы он не сдерживался. И пропади оно все пропадом, но в следующие десять минут Дженсен делает именно это. Ни один из них не произносит ни слова, но это лучший разговор Дженсена с отцом за последние много месяцев.

 

WTF Omegaverse AU 2016  
***

 

— Видишь это? — показывает Дженсен пальцем, регулируя коляску Джоша так, чтобы в поле зрения малыша попала штанга. — Вот здесь я сделал себе имя. Четвертый период, Ходж со сломанной лодыжкой выбывает из игры. Внезапно меня вызывают со скамейки запасных. Меньше минуты осталось, а нам надо забить мяч и сделать переход.

Уголок его рта кривится в улыбке, когда он смотрит на поле и вспоминает все это.

— Том меня прикрывал, и я побежал с тридцатой отметки. Трибуны выпали в осадок. А я растянулся на поле, все было как в тумане. Я не мог в это поверить. Лучший день в моей жизни. До твоего появления, — добавил он, проводя пальцами по пушку на голове Джоша.

Он толкает коляску на дорожку, катит ее медленно, наслаждаясь воздухом и просто стараясь держаться на плаву.

— Ты не волнуйся, — говорит он Джошу. — Еще будет много таких историй, и я все их тебе расскажу, как мой отец рассказал мне. Разве что кроме той, об особо дружелюбных фанатах, которых я в итоге встретил. Об этом я тебе расскажу, когда подрастешь.

Его улыбка исчезает, когда он поднимает глаза от Джоша, восхищенный тем, с каким выражением лица тот сосет свою соску, и натыкается взглядом на Джареда, стоящего на дорожке перед коляской. Он мысленно делает глубокий вдох и толкает коляску к нему.

— Твой папа сказал, что вы с Джеем будете здесь.

— Хотел показать ему поле. Заразить его этим. Чем раньше — тем лучше.

Джаред улыбается, он наклоняется к Джошу и с минуту держит его за ручку.

— Он может удивить тебя и начать относиться к футболу как я.

— Что тебе нужно? — говорит Дженсен жестко и тут же жалеет об этом. Джаред держится от него на расстоянии, словно боится, что Дженсен может вспомнить старые привычки и доказать свою точку зрения с помощью кулаков. Он выпрямляется и неуверенно пожимает плечами.

— Чад говорил, у вас намечается поездка. Я подумал, что мог бы пересилить себя и посидеть с Джеем, пока ваш класс на выезде.

Он качает головой, с трудом сдерживаемая злость исчезает, сменяясь усталостью.

— Джаред, я очень устал от этих танцев с тобой. Я уже говорил тебе, что ты не должен…

— Я его отец, — перебивает Джаред. — Что значит больше, чем просто быть поблизости, когда ему понадобится пара обуви или видеоигра. Я просто прошу дать мне еще один шанс.

— Я не хочу говорить тебе нет, но как я могу тебе верить? — говорит Дженсен, сопровождая это непонятным движением руки. — Твое щедрое предложение действительно только на один раз? Я не смогу снова начать заниматься или вернуться к игре и постоянно думать, не ищешь ли ты способ сплавить Джоша кому-нибудь.

— Ладно, — соглашается Джаред. — Но неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я бы бросил своего ребенка одного? Оставил бы его в опасности или позволил, чтобы с ним что-то случилось?

Дженсен даже не задумался, прежде чем ответить:

— Конечно, нет.

— В чем тогда риск дать мне еще один шанс?

— Слушай, я тебя прибью, если будешь смеяться, но дело в том, что когда ты бросил Джоша, ты бросил не только его.

«Ты бросил и меня тоже», — это остается несказанным.

Понимая подтекст, Джаред кивает и тяжело вздыхает.

— А ты… уфф. Ты помнишь, как в прошлом году Кэти двинула Чаду коленом в пах, а потом мы трое провели все выходные у меня дома, играли в игры, и мы с тобой подкалывали его по этому поводу при каждом удобном случае?

Дженсен хмурит брови, не понимая, к чему это:

— Да.

— Мы были друзьями долгое время. Ты был недотрогой, а я был идиотом, — он вздыхает. — Но я смешил тебя, и ты смеялся. Мне этого не хватает.

— Не только тебе, мне тоже, — признается Дженсен.

Болезненное выражение исчезает с лица Джареда.

— В любом случае, я просто хотел сказать, что услышал тебя. Меньше всего мне хочется повторить судьбу своих родителей. Не хочу, чтобы Джош пережил то же, что и я.

— Ну, — Дженсен прочищает горло, — мне приходят в голову несколько вещей, которые ты пережил и которые было бы неплохо пережить и Джошу.

— Быть штативом для камеры?

— Дай мне время, — Дженсен закатывает глаза и смеется. Взглянув вверх, он обнаруживает, что Джаред пялится на его губы. — Эй, — он вытягивает вперед руку. — Слушай, я рад, что ты хочешь, чтобы с Джошем все получилось, но мы не женаты. Мы никогда по-настоящему и не были вместе, и вот знаешь, вокруг полно девчонок. Жаль, что моя озабоченность направлена не в их сторону, — осторожно шутит он. И затем добавляет: — У нас все будет хорошо.

Джаред только качает головой в ответ, как будто Дженсен сказал какую-то чушь, и облизывает губы, прежде чем накрыть своим ртом рот Дженсена, а потом делает поцелуй глубже и притягивает Дженсена ближе, обхватывая рукой его шею.

 

***

 

Кое-что в своем прошлом Дженсен хотел бы изменить. Бережнее относиться к своему телу, больше ценить родителей, меньше обращать внимание на избитые стереотипы и невежество других людей. Он бы хотел реже злиться и больше ценить то, что у него есть.

Он не в силах вернуться назад во времени и сделать все как надо, но зато он может решить, как правильно вести себя в будущем.

Джош будет получать то, что ему нужно, ему будут предоставлены все возможности. Он будет смотреть на игру Дженсена с трибун на коленях Джареда и, кто знает, может, однажды сам возьмет мяч. Благодаря этому опыту Дженсен научился не сдаваться, когда мир подбрасывает тебе несколько препятствий. Он понял, что в конце каждого туннеля есть свет, просто иногда приходится бороться за него, завоевывать его.

Жизнь — нелегкая штука для большинства людей. Его жизнь — это долгое путешествие из романа ужасов (причем он сам не облегчал ситуацию ни себе, ни родителям), но сейчас что есть, то есть, а главное — он не пойдет по жизни в одиночку.

Прицелившись, он резко разворачивается, заводит руку за спину и посылает мяч в полет по небу. На противоположном конце двора отец ловит его прямо в хлебную корзину, бросает на землю и победно вскидывает руки. Дженсен подбегает и шлепает ему по ладони пятерней, сияя от радости.

— Красиво поймал, старина, — комментирует мама с балкона, где Джаред помогает похлопать в маленькие ладошки Джошу, который вообще не соображает, что вокруг него происходит. Дженсен при виде этого тепло хихикает и ловит взгляд Джареда. Когда тот вспыхивает улыбкой в ответ, еще одна мысль приходит в голову Дженсену.

Вон тот симпатичный придурок — именно тот человек, с которым ему предназначено пройти через все это. Ну и наоборот.

 

Конец


End file.
